


Ori

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Fanart [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Ori Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Tumblr:SassydinosaurartSassy-ImaginesSassy-HeadcanonsSassy-0-DinosaurInsta:Sassy_dinosaur_Goslidear





	Ori

Ori of Thorin's Company. Just a sketch. What do you think?

 

 

If it doesn't load:

http://sassydinosaursart.tumblr.com/post/177923637621 or [X](http://sassydinosaursart.tumblr.com/post/177923637621)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> Sassydinosaurart  
> Sassy-Imagines  
> Sassy-Headcanons  
> Sassy-0-Dinosaur
> 
> Insta:  
> Sassy_dinosaur_  
> Goslidear


End file.
